


River & The Doctor || Loving Her was Red

by FWvidChick



Series: Doctor Who ship vids [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted and hopefully a bit fun fanvid.<br/>Sorta showing the Doctor's journey on his feelings for River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River & The Doctor || Loving Her was Red

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please Read -
> 
> Been a bit stressed lately and really wanting to finish a vid before I have some stuff going on that probably will prevent me. I was working on another River/Doctor vid but it was depressing me so I decided to do this (other one will finish later). Yes, I did cut out some of the song because i felt it would have ruined the more lighthearted feel I wanted from this.

### \- Watch in HD -

[Direct Link](http://youtu.be/m59q1yxMTFc)

\- Watch in HD -

Hope it's enjoyed! (Like/Kudo it if you do)

Voice overs:

Doc -"Cause I'm telling you now that woman is not dragging me into anything"

River - "You. Me. Handcuffs"

River - "Watch out that bow tie" 

Cantin - "Whats going on?"  
Doc -"uh..nothing, she's just a friend"

Doctor - "Doctor Song you've got that face on again."  
River - "What face?"  
Doctor - "the 'he's hot when he's clever' face"  
River -"this is my normal face"  
Doctor - "Yes it is..."  
River- "Oh shut up"  
Doctor - "not a chance"

River - "I hate you!"  
Doctor - "No you don't"

Doctor - " Oh this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever , has her own gun and unlike me she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that..kinda do a bit."  
River - "Thank you sweetie"

Doc - "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet"  
River -" Yes it is"  
Doc -" good..looking forward to it"

Doctor - "She will be..amazing"

Doctor - "Are you married River?"  
River - "Are You asking?"  
Doc - "Yes"  
River - "Yes"  
Doc - " No! hang on.. Did you think i was asking you to marry me or or or asking if you were married?"  
River - "Yess"  
Doc - "Riiver..."

 

River -"I'm not really here"  
Doc -"You are always here to me"

Doc -"Come on you let's go and see the stars"  
River - "But I haven't changed yet"  
Doc - "and you never will River, never ever"

River -"Just you wait till my husband gets home"

Doctor -"Sorry I'm late honey..traffic was hell"  
River - *laughs*

Song info at end of vid.

Made in Win7 with WMM6


End file.
